The prior art includes various methods for performing video and/or image processing. Generally speaking, activity detection within such prior art approaches is based on processing whole frames of image and/or video content, and classification of traditional human activity performed therein is made into an activity category. For example, image frames of such video (e.g., a sequence of video frames) are classified into different action categories based on features within the image frames.
Such prior art approaches typically operate based generally on individual human activities and particularly on a person's position within an image frame. Such prior art processing is based on the entirety of an image frame, and the entire image frame is processed based on some type of classifier including performing direct analysis of the whole frame. Such prior art processing can be extremely intensive and burdensome in terms of consumption of processing resources. There exists significant room in the prior art for improvement in the manner by which video and/or image processing may be performed.